Happy New Year
by Rue-d'Angleterre
Summary: Pour Gregory House, plus insultant encore que d'avoir besoin d'une canne pour avancer, est le sentiment de sa propre solitude. Et s'il est difficile de s'en défendre 364 jours par an, c'est pire encore au soir de la Nouvelle Année.


_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages sont la propriété de David Shore et je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à mes fics. (2 points qu'il serait bon de revoir, non ? XD )_

_Note :__ Voilà ma 1__ère__ fiction. __Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je l'ai écrite en écoutant « My December » de Linkin Park. ^^_

_EDITION : __Au départ, il s'agissait d'un OS. Huit chapitres Hilsonniques lui ont succédé, mais après les derniers épisodes de la saison 4, leur couple m'est apparu comme complètement Out Of Character. Or, je trouve les OOC affreux. Donc, __me voilà revenu au OS. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Et puis, qui sait, peut-être reviendrais-je sur ma décision après quelques temps. _

Un homme sorti du 221B, quadragénaire barbu et vouté. Il jeta un œil à l'angle de la rue et commença à longer le trottoir d'un pas mal-assuré. Son évidente claudication et son blouson de motard agissaient comme autant de répulsifs sur ses congénères humains, qui prenaient soin de s'écarter sur son passage.

L'heure était à la joie, dans les rues de la ville ; nous étions à l'aube de la nouvelle année. Quelques noctambules étaient encore dehors, n'ayant peut-être personne avec qui fêter l'événement. House faisait partie de ceux-là, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait lui-même repoussé les rares invitations à dîner qu'il avait reçues de son meilleur ami et, chose surprenante, de son ex-femme.

Le doc détestait ces jours où la joie de vivre était programmée sur un calendrier. Il y trouvait des airs d'hypocrisie bienveillante insupportables. La ville dans laquelle le vieux médecin évoluait lui semblait être un décor de théâtre. Il se prit à imaginer que les façades des maisons étaient du carton-pâte et que la lune elle-même était factice. C'était une vision des choses qui lui plaisait assez, et qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa neurasthénie chronique.

Une bande d'adolescents le dépassa en riant, puis disparu dans l'obscurité.

Gregory House s'était rarement sentie aussi seul. Ou plutôt, il en avait rarement tant souffert.

Il avait beau se défendre d'aimer cette mascarade et la joie de vivre outrancière qui l'accompagnait, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en être affecté. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de n'en rien laisser paraître…

House traversa la route. Sa jambe glissa sur le pavé et il trébucha. Un rictus de douleur lui donna l'air plus revêche encore que d'habitude. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu faillir.

Son infirmité lui revint en mémoire comme une réalité douloureusement tangible, et bien vivace, cette fois. Péniblement, il se remit à marcher, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa canne avant de sortir. Qu'avait-il espéré, au juste, en choisissant de sortir sans, ce soir ? Qu'il remarcherait normalement, qu'il passerait inaperçu ? C'était stupide de sa part. Déjà, il se maudissait d'avoir pu commettre une erreur de jugement aussi grotesque. Mais il continua d'avancer vaillamment jusqu'à un banc public sur lequel il s'échoua en grimaçant.

C'est alors qu'une vieille dame apparu de l'autre côté de l'esplanade. Parvenu à hauteur du plus esseulé des sauveurs de vies, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une pièce de monnaie, qu'elle déposa prudemment près de lui avec un sourire navré. Le doc ne su tout d'abord pas comment réagir à la piété inopiné de la grand-mère. Il leva vers elle ses yeux bleus d'acier, fronça les sourcils…Et éclata de rire. Sa bienfaitrice, étonnée de tant d'ingratitude, s'éloigna précipitamment, sourde au « happy new year » amusé de son faux SDF, qui continuait d'ailleurs à ricaner avec désinvolture.

Une fois seul, House souleva sa jambe atrophiée d'une main, s'appuya de l'autre contre un réverbère chromé et se mit debout. Sur le point de partir, il se souvint de son aumône, ramassa la pièce, la considéra pendant un instant en silence, la lança par-dessus son épaule et disparu dans la nuit…


End file.
